Experiment
by Haha bye
Summary: "This is an experiment." This experiment is one in which with all involved hated in the the end. Because it's wrong to experiment with people's hearts. Oneshot. Nico/Percy/Annabeth


**A/N: Wonderful summer day, isn't it?**

**Well, it was wonderful. **

**As I'm typing this, I'm outside of my grandma's house. She decided to come out, but not before locking the door. It's just me, her, and my little brother, and she locked us all out. **

**Great, I know.**

**I had come out here to watch my brother, surf the web, and write a little more for "Addiction". But, while in the middle of settling my grandma down, getting help to get inside, and making sure my brother doesn't get bit by a copperhead( I live in the south and they're very common this time of year and **_**very **_**common near both my grandma's and my house) I thought about writing my first one-shot.**

**Now, I had this idea playing in my head for a while. Then, I got some more inspiration from another one-shot called "Corner of your Heart" by fairy-on-acid. I really think you should check that out. So, here is the product! Again, check out "Corner of Your Heart". It's also on my Favorites. Read it. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Nico di Angelo would've gotten laid. Or he would eventually get laid. He would have more bitches than Luke (Annabeth & Thalia & if you think about it, Silena), Jason (Reyna & Piper & Drew), and Percy (Annabeth & Rachel & Calypso) combined. Piper, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, Silena, Calypso and Reyna would be only side chicks. He would be a P-I-M-P. Which he probably already is, but R.R. has to edit that out, because kids are reading.**

**This is all fancy talk to say I don't own anything.**

Experiment

As you lay there, wrapped in his arms, his warm, cozy arms, you're convinced that your life is a joke.

It really wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to feel so guilty. Or so dirty. Or so _used._ Because this was his entire fault. It's that stupid, idiotic, hypnotizing, green-eyed, black-haired boy's fault. It was his fault that you and your feelings were so fucked up.

You remember last fall.

It was one of the few summers when you stayed year-long. He had replaced Mr. D, after Zeus had let him off early, earlier than expected. You were fresh out of college and searching for jobs, but decided to help out at camp instead of sitting doing nothing at home. He came into your cabin at midnight. He knew this was the time you thought best. Alone, and in the dark. He also knew that when you thought like this, you were the most vulnerable. He came in, staring at you, his arms crossed. You couldn't see his expression. You finally broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

Well, that was unexpected.

"…What do you mean?"

"It's pretty simple."

"When the fuck did this happen?"

A shrug. "When you first came this summer."

"Why me?"

"Why _not_ you?"

"What if I don't want you?"

"Then I'll leave you alone."

Pregnant pause.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't have to know."

"That's cruel."

"That's life."

"How could you?"

"Because I can."

"But _I_ can't. I can't do that to her."

"Yes, you very well can."

"You're a douchebag."

"I'm a cunt."

"You're stupid."

"I'm idiotic."

"You're crazy."

"I'm insane."

"This could go wrong."

"This could very well go wrong."

"What would I be? A mistress?"

There was no time to pause, because at this point, he was on you, pinning you to your bed. He kissed you, a hot, wet, sloppy, passionate kiss. He kissed your jaw, your neck, your shoulder. Then he came to your ear and mumbled something, which you strained to hear because of both your panting.

"This is an experiment."

You let out a small gasp.

Then, the blood that wasn't already pooled at your crotch started pulsing in your brain, your mind whirring_. How is this going to work? Is this wrong? Of course it's wrong. How is this going to work? You already asked that. That's the main question though. How? How? How?_

And then, the next thought. _ Am I gay? No, I can't be gay. I still think Megan Fox is hot. And Jessica Alba and Emma Watson and Natalie Portman and- oh yeah, Mila Kunis- and Selena Gomez-is she even legal? Yeah, she is- and Kim Kardashian and-_

_Wait? Do I like guys? Who do girls like now-a-days? Taylor Lautner? Disgusting. No, he doesn't turn me on. Trey Songz? No. While I am jealous at his chest and abs- I nice ones, but his are ridiculous- and his singing skills, I'm not attracted to him. Justin Bieber? Ew, no. He's terrible. Even though I can't hate him, he gets laid by Selena Gomez, his music still sucks. But what about his body? Again, Ew. Again, that's disgusting. So, that's it. I'm not gay._

But a part of his body scientifically called the penis said otherwise.

_Okay, so maybe it's just Percy Jackson. Picture, again, Trey Songz on your body. I'm not attracted to him, but maybe I'm not attracted to Percy. Maybe it's just touches._

He thought of Trey Songz.

_Okay, so then it's just Percy. Perseus Jackson turns me on._

_Perseus Jackson flips on my gay switch._

_Maybe I should flip him over…_

_Okay, penis, my nine and a half inch soldier, kindly shut the fuck up._

_Yes, sir._

_Okay. So this is going to happen. I'm going to let it happen. I, Nicolas Frederick di Angelo, am going to let this happen. Ew. I hate my middle name. What the fuck was Hades thinking? Then again, it's Hades. You never know. I forgot my first name was actually Nicolas. How many people know that? I guess me, Hades, my mom, and Bianca. Gods, I miss those last two. But I let them and me move on. It's okay now. Would they approve of this?_

_Probably not._

_I'm going to deepest pits of Tartarus for this._

Then, you flipped him over. You put a very fierce, dominant kiss on his mouth. You could tell he was surprised, but he gladly accepted it. You came up.

"We do this on my terms."

And then you threw yourself back in it.

You reminisce in that night. The hot, passionate sex in that cabin was amazing, and it wasn't even their best session by far. By the lake, in both of your cabins, on the side of cabins, in the showers, in the forest. Disappearing in the middle of Capture the Flag, missing breakfast, lunch or dinner, Being absent during Sing-A-Longs. It was a wonder someone hadn't put two and two together. It was great.

But the feelings afterward are what got you.

After the first night, you woke up, much like today, except your arms were thrown over him. You woke up dazed, and felt another presence, and thought it was one of the Aphrodite veteran campers who had come to visit. They basically drooled over you. Then, you saw the onyx hair.

And the masculine, tanned swimmer's body.

And you knew you were royally fucked.

The first thought was, _How? How could I do this to her? And to me? I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this I don't want this. I don't want-_

And then you realize something, with a sinking feeling in your gut.

You _do _want this.

You _really_ want this.

You've never felt more alive. This feels great. The sex was amazing. You can be selfish, just this once. You deserve it. It feels good, and if you're careful, no one gets hurt.

So you continue.

And continue and continue and continue…

Until summer rolls around.

Because that's when _she_ comes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's the first day back, and you know something's different.

You didn't have to be a daughter of Athena to know that.

Or maybe you did…

It doesn't matter. You don't give a shit.

What you do give a shit about is your boyfriend.

Who has obviously changed.

The first embrace, the hug. You practically jumped into his arms. After college, you had been away being an intern at the top architectural firm in California. It's a job people would walk around naked on the street for. But this year, you actually got the job. You actually did it. You've missed him so much, though. So, _so_ much. You say that, too. But it's the way he hugs back that gets you. And the way he replies back that plucks a small nerve.

First, he doesn't hug back.

Oh, yes, he holds you. He lets you hug the living shit out of him. It's amazing you haven't nulled his Curse of Achilles yet. You put a year-worth of longing in that hug. You put your nose in the nook of his neck and inhale.

It doesn't smell like him.

But you don't care about that, for now.

What you care about is why he's not hugging you back.

Yes, he holds you, but he doesn't actually embrace.

Of course, you, being you, question that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

You're lying."

"No, I'm Percy."

"Cut the shit. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing wrong."

"Yes there is."

"Annabeth."

"Don't you fucking "Annabeth" me."

"Annabeth Chase."

"I'm going to murder you."

"You can't."

"I know your Achilles spot."

"…Okay. Maybe you can. But you won't."

"Why won't I?"

"I'm your loving boyfriend."

"Why don't you want to be more than boyfriend?"

"Is this conversation really going to happen again? Now?"

"Yes, because you won't tell me what's wrong."

"What does marriage have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Stop fucking mocking me."

"When you start fucking answering me."

"What's with your language these past years? College changed you?"

"That's so fucking biased. You can throw f fucking bombs everywhere, but I can't?"

"You nulled the point of saying "f bomb" by putting "fucking" between it."

"Okay, that's it. I'm out."

"Wait. I'm sorry."

"If you're so sorry, why don't you answer the _fucking _question?"

"Did you put emphasis on "fucking" because of my so-called "biasness" or just to emphasize the question?"

"Both."

"Okay then. Just to answer your question of why I'm not answering your question, it's because I already answered that."

"You know I followed that, right? I'm a daughter of Athena. You can't confuse me."

"Damn."

"So, nothing's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then. I'm sorry."

"I think I already said this, but I'm sorry, too. For antagonizing you and stuff."

"You've always antagonized me, Seaweed Brain."

"Probably always will."

Then you kissed him. You noticed this kiss was off too. But you ignored that.

Because nothing was wrong with him.

Absolutely nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As you roll back out of the memory of _her_, you come back to the person whose body is in your arms. The obsidian-haired, onyx-eyed, olive-skinned man is deep in thought. You can tell. Probably about the same thing, too. You flip over on him, kiss him smile on your lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You don't care."

"You're right." More kisses on his ear.

"I'm not in the mood for morning sex."

"I am." Neck. Jawline. Shoulder.

"My ass is still sore."

"You can fuck me." Arm. Other arm.

"I don't want to."

"Well, I can rape you." Stomach. Belly button.

"It wouldn't be rape if I liked it."

"…So, you want to have a morning fuck." Hipbone. Happy trail.

"No. I want you to break up with Annabeth."

You pause.

"What?"

"It's pretty simple."

"Stop fucking mocking me."

You both were now sitting up, face to face. You could tell he wasn't bullshitting. You said it anyway.

"You're bullshitting me."

"You know I'm not."

"Why?"

"It's not fair."

"For who?"

"For me. Especially for her."

"Why now?"

"If I do it later, both you and me with get the worst torture in the Fields of Punishment."

"You and I."

"Shut the fuck up. You have no right to correct my grammar."

"Okay, back to the crazy shit you just said. Again, Why now? Besides the 'saving your soul' shit?"

"Why _not_ now?"

"Didn't I just say _stop fucking mocking me?_"

So you remember that night? The night where I'm mocking you from?"

"Yeah."

"You remember what you said while you were tackling me?"

"No."

"'This is an experiment.' "

Pause.

"..So it's not just an experiment anymore?"

"You know it's not, Percy."

"How is it not?"

"We're both getting attached.

"I'm not getting atta-"

"I love you."

Well, that was unexpected.

"Close your mouth, dumbass."

"When did this happen?"

A shrug. "I don't know."

"But-"

"Yeah, I know."

"You're a douchebag."

"I'm a cunt."

"You're stupid."

"I'm idiotic."

"You're crazy."

"I'm insane."

"I love you, too."

You don't know where that came from, but you know it's true.

"Really?"

"Really."

He opens his mouth to say more. You don't give him a chance.

"But I love her, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When he said that, your heart stopped. Your blood ran cold. There was only silence. The next words you said were as icy the substance in your veins.

"You selfish motherfucker."

He was taken aback by the venom in your words.

"What-

"You can't have two people's hearts! That's wrong for me and her!"

"Wh-"

"You can't just have a weekly schedule of which person you're gonna fuck and hang out with!"

"I don't see what's-"

"Don't you dare tell me 'I don't see what's wrong' was about to come out of your mouth." Your words are low now. Dangerously, lethally low.

He just stared back a cocktail of emotions on his face: Confusion, hurt, anger, love, hate, agony, so many more.

"Fuck you."

Those are the final words before you slam the door to the Poseidon cabin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

You just so happen glance the Poseidon cabin on your way to breakfast.

You see a certain, obsidian haired, onyx-eyed man walk out. You can decipher the emotions on his face.

Hurt.

Anger. So much anger.

Agony.

Pain.

Suffering.

Hate.

And…

Is that…

Is that love?

And, being who you are, you put two and two together. Somehow.

You remember the times you saved seats for Sing-A-Longs and he didn't show.

Neither did _he_.

You remember the times he disappeared during Capture the Flag and he was just right beside you.

You didn't see _him_ for the rest of the night, either.

You remember the times during breakfast, lunch and dinner when the Poseidon table was completely empty.

So the Hades table.

Breakfast forgotten you storm inside his cabin, to see Percy.

A _heartbroken_ Percy.

You immediately lunge.

"What the fuck was that?"

He is surprised.

"What the fuck was what?"

"Why did Nico di Angelo storm out like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Now you're furious.

"Cut the shit! I know about him and you!"

He looked startled.

"When did you figure it out?"

You almost pulverized him.

"Just now! The audacity of you to lie to my face so many times! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Silence.

"You're a douchebag."

His next words were quiet.

"I'm a cunt."

You're stupid."

"I'm idiotic."

"You're crazy."

"I'm insane."

"Fuck you."

You slammed the door of Cabin Three, and forgetting about breakfast, went to the forest to let the tears flow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o

You were wrong.

You knew you were wrong.

You were selfish.

You were backstabbing.

You were a cunt.

You were an asshole.

You were a douchebag.

You were self-centered.

You were a dog.

You were wrong.

You were wrong.

You were wrong.

And you hate yourself for it.

And they hate you for it, too.

You deserve all of it.

You deserve the hatred.

You deserve the death threats from parents for dare hurting their child.

You deserve the glare from everyone when you walk by.

How they know, is anyone's guess.

But you deserve it.

You deserve the disappointment from your father, your mother, and Chiron.

You deserve losing all of your friends.

You deserve the punches and kicks and scratches, even though you can't feel them.

You deserve it all.

You think about what you formerly called an experiment.

It hurts for you to call it that anymore. Because it's wrong to experiment with other people's feelings. And other people's emotions.

And other people's hearts.

You think of the initial test. Him.

You knew it was more than a test. You knew that, and yet you still carried on. And you broke his heart. Cut it into a million pieces like a certain Titan.

But you still love him.

And you know he hates you.

You think of the control test. Her.

Every experiment has the control test. It's compare normality with a new exploration. She didn't deserve to be a lab rat. She really didn't.

Although you wanted to blame him for some of it, you know it was all you.

You scarred her heart into non-recognition. You scarred her heart like the scar on another man who broke her heart's face.

But you still love her.

And you know she hates you.

And you know you still love him.

And you know he still hates you.

You're a douchebag.

You're a cunt.

You're stupid.

You're idiotic.

You're crazy.

You're insane.

And you deserve it all.

And in the afterlife, you will be tortured in the worst possible way.

You can call this experiment one thing.

A failure.

**Whoo! Awesome first oneshot! Well, besides all the sadness and stuff…**

**This was meant to be written like this. It was more in poem form than story form. It was meant to be mostly in dialogue. It's pretty short, too. What do you think?**

**Just to let you know: I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING!**

**Also, a lot have thing have changed since the first A/N. First, it's 6 hours later. It's nighttime now. It took me longer than expected to write this. We got help to get in 15 minutes into this. Then I had to deal with an annoying little cousin that I hate. I know it's wrong to hate kin, but you've never my little cousin. She left 4 hours ago. Then I had to deal with my grandma and other family members. So this took longer than expected.**

**Also, concerning the disclaimer, isn't it weird that all the guy main characters have **_**at least**__**three **_**girls? These are only the girls we know of. Look at this:**

**Percy Jackson: 3- Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Calypso**

**Luke Castellan: 3- Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Silena Beauregard (The only reason she was a spy at first was because he was "charming", remember that)**

**Jason Grace: 3- Piper McLean, Reyna, and Drew**

**THESE GUYS GET BITCHES. LIKE, FORREAL DOE.**

**Because I know someone's gonna say something about this, I hardly think any of those girls are bitches though. Except for Drew. She's a hoe.**

**Poor, poor Nico doesn't even get laid. Yet. He's going to. Four books ahead? He should.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. **


End file.
